


Dream SMP Clutter

by lanwastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanwastaken/pseuds/lanwastaken
Summary: Hi!This is basically just a collection of different scenarios I write when something random pops up in my head, hence why it's called ''Dream SMP Clutter''.Please read the Introduction chapter, as it contains important information!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Female Character(s), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Introduction

Please read all of this!

Hello!

This is basically just going to be a collection of different scenarios that pop into my head and they will be related to people from the Dream SMP, hence why the work is called ''Dream SMP Clutter''.

I will never cross any boundaries of the people included and will not hesitate to take down any stories they are not comfortable with!

If I include any minors, they will be portrayed as friends and friends only with eachother or with the adults. There will be no shipping, no suggestive material and no sexual scenes for them! The same applies to members, who wish not to be sexualized.

Smut and suggestive content can be included in some scenarios and it will strictly be about those, who don't care about sexualization. I would also like to point out that I am an adult writing these chapters! If you are uncomfortable by smut or suggestive content, do not interact with it! This work will not strictly be about that. I will indicate those chapters with ''18+'' so you can avoid them if you'd like. 

I won't be writing mlm smut (E.G. DreamNotFound and other mlm ships), since I'm not mlm and don't feel comfortable doing so, nor do I want to fetishize mlm relationships. The smut or suggestive content will be a F/M relationship, since that's what I'm most comfortable with writing and posting. Any mlm ships I write about will have a platonic relationship/friendship. I will also only be shipping their characters and won't ship people, who aren't comfortable with being shipped.

If there are any triggering topics included, they will, of course, include appropriate trigger warnings. Do not interact with those, if said topics in the chapters trigger you.

**Updates will most likely be very slow, since I only write whenever an idea pops in my head. I don't try to force them, since I feel like my writing isn't as good if I do try and force it.**

I will write about scenarios in real life, as well as in Minecraft, which will be connected to the lore on the Dream SMP in one way or another.

The chapters are in no particular order, since these are going to be short scenarios that are just inspired by fanart, streams, lore, etc. I made this book, so I could continue practicing my writing and also have a place where I can post it.

This work is also on Wattpad under the same name, my username on there is skyewastaken !

Also; if the Dream Team somehow comes across this because I KNOW y'all read fanfiction, you didn't see anything. Scatter. (/lh)


	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was Dream like before L'manberg, before all the wars?  
> \- Ranboo and Sapnap -> Dream SMP lore  
> Written on: 28/01/21

The Obsidian portal whoosed for one final time before the half Enderman appeared through it, greeted wiht the cozy warmth of the Nether.

He spotted a boy with black hair, sitting dangerously close to the edge of the bridge, made out of Polished blackstone bricks, just outside the Nether hub Dream once built.

''Sapnap...?'' Ranboo approached with caution, as it was weird to see him without his enchanted Netherite armor.

The boy looked up at the red and green eyed giant with sorrow in his eyes that he was desperately trying to hide. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Sapnap looked back down towards the lava.

''What are you doing here?'' Ranboo sat down next to him, hoping it would spark some kind of conversation.

''Just my comfort place...'' was a mumble he got back from the boy.

Humming, he followed Sapnap's gaze, looking across the massive lava lake before them.

''He wasn't always like this, y'know?'' Sapnap mumbled again, lost in his train of thought. 

''Who wasn't?'' Ranboo asked, confusion filling his voice rather quickly.

''Dream.''

An uneasy silence fell down on the two of them, before the dark haired boy finally broke it -

''He used to be a loving and caring person before all of this. Before L'manberg, before Tommy, before all of the wars. He always did stuff for everyone. He collected wood for everyone, he mined for everyone, he always shared materials he brought home and he always looked after everyone, making sure we were all happy and safe. I've known this guy for so long, Ranboo. We grew up together, got in all kinds of trouble when we were kids, y'know... sneaking out after dusk when we weren't supposed to, even going to the Nether, despite knowing the dangers of it. We left our parents worried sick sometimes,'' he smiled,

''but then something inside him just... switched and now he's this manipulative monster, obsessed with the idea of a one, big happy family. I don't recognize him anymore, this isn't the Dream I know.''

Ranboo watched him carefully, with reassuring eyes as the other boy's voice broke, the more he thought about all of the happy memories the two of them shared together.

''I just want my best friend back, man...''


	3. Part 2  (18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by that one time Dream was late to an episode of Tales From The SMP (The Lost City Of Mizu, I believe it was) because he was asleep.  
> \- Dream/Original Female Character -> irl  
> Written on: 27/01/21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a NSFW chapter. Do not interact if you’re a child.

A knock and a gentle ''hey, dude?'' could be heard from the other side of the locked door, coming from Sapnap.

''Yeah, what's up?'' Dream manages, putting on fake raspiness to make it seem like he's been sleeping, while his fingers worked magic on the girl arching under him.

''Uhh, Karl wants you on his stream in a bit...'' came from the other side of the door.

Sapnap was talking quietly, with caution, unsure of what was going on in the room, but didn't think further into it.

Dream sank his fingers deeper in the girl, curling them up just right. Sweet pleasure shot up her body and an uncontrollable, quiet whine escaped from the depths of her throat, as the blonde was now making it harder for her to keep quiet.

A satisfied grin could be seen on Dream's face in the dimly lit room -

''Give me like, 20 minutes,'' was a careless reply to Sapnap, hoping it would be good enough to make him leave.

Once he was sure his best friend left, the blonde lowered between her legs, continuing the sweet torture on his lover, who was shaking underneath him.


	4. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap is slowly losing everyone he loves...  
> \- Sapnap and Karl -> Dream SMP lore  
> Written on: 06/02/21

He couldn't help but notice that his best friend has been acting strange with all of the random, mysterious disappearances he refused to explain. Sapnap was getting worried for the usually cheerful and outgoing brown hair boy, as Karl was growing more and more distant. The older boy on the other hand, was holding a deep and dark secret nobody knew of. He could travel through time, to any period in the future or in the past, he just couldn't control it. He was slowly losing himself, trying to grasp onto something, anything when the diaries, he'd write his memories in stopped working. He knew Sapnap was worried, and that he was the only one the younger boy had left, since Dream got locked up in the dark, sinister looking building, known as the prison of the server nobody could escape from.

No matter how much Karl wanted to tell his best friend, he couldn't. It was against the rules of the Inbetween, an etheral like world he would go to when he was travelling to clear his head and discover more about his strange ability and he had no idea what would happen to him, if he were to break any rules. Though, the more he travelled, the more distant he grew, and the more grasp from reality he lost. 

''Can you just please tell me what is going on with you?'' Sapnap asked, anxiously pacing around the library Karl cherished so much.

''You know I can't do that, Sapnap...'' the older boy responded, voice slightly above a whisper.

''Please, I feel like I'm losing you. It feels like you're not even here half of the time, hell it feels like you're slowly losing yourself and I hate that you're not telling me anything because I can't help you!'' Sapnap exclaimed, walking up to Karl.

The younger's eyes were filled with desperation, staring down his best friend's frail figure. Sapnap lifted his chin up, forcing him to make eye contact. He watched Karl's eyes become glossy with tears building up in them.

''God damn it, I've lost one best friend already. I can't lose you too!'' he said, voice breaking with agony.

He gripped Karl's shoulders tightly, as if he was trying to hold onto him, pulling him into a hug that he never wanted to let go. If only he would understand that even if he knew, he wouldn't be able to help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap angst might be my favorite to write, since I feel like he's the saddest and angriest character on the server because he is losing everyone that he loves; first Dream, now he's slowly losing Karl as well...


	5. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gives Ranboo a lecture on his current ideals.  
> \- Dream and Ranboo -> Dream SMP lore  
> Written on: 14/02/21

It is pretty clear that Ranboo and Dream share the same ideals of a ''one, big and happy family''. The only difference between the two is that one tried to go through wiht it, failing and the other is well on his way of trying to push those ideals onto his friends, who are deeply concerned for him. Deemed as a villain and hated by everybody, the buildup of those ideals sent Dream to prison.

He wasn't always like this, though. Deep down, Dream cared for everybody on his server and didn't want them split away from one another, so he pushed his ideal of a one, big, happy family, which was not well received by a nation once known as L'manberg. Painted as a villain by the people, his friends started leaving him behind. Being deeply hurt by the betrayal of his own two best friends, George and Sapnap, the blonde cut them off and forced himself to not care about anybody anymore, which led to his corruption.

Ranboo has shown a significant amount of appreciation for Dream's ideals, leaving his friends worried. It seemed weird to them that the once quiet and skittish half Enderman now wanted to be in everyone's business. They could see him spiraling out of control and going down the same path the green villain once walked.

''So... word out there is that you've become quite the activist on the server...'' Dream started, facing the blank Obsidian wall of his prison cell.

When he didn't receive an answer, the blonde turned, making eye contact with the red and green eyed giant, which made him flinch as he hated eye contact.

''What do you mean?'' Ranboo asked with fear perfectly readable in his voice, as he pressed himself against the warm Obsidian wall in an attempt to distance himself from the villain.

''We might share the same ideals andi I appreciate you trying to care for the people because that's what you think is right but don't be like me.'' Dream huffed before continuing -

''Don't push those ideals on them because you will be hated. I tried, believe me, I did and look at where I am right now. I have nothing, I lost everything. I lost my friends, my stuff, my server, I lost everything that was ever dear to me. Don't do this to yourself, don't be like me.'' The blonde said, nervously pacing around the prison cell.

Although he would never admit it, Dream cared for Ranboo, at least in some way and he would never want him to repeat the same mistakes he once made...


	6. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream escapes the prison... will Sapnap stick to his word and take his last canon life?  
> \- Dream and Sapnap -> Dream SMP lore  
> Written on 26/02/2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: this chapter contains mentions of murder and death. If you get triggered by said topics, please do not read this chapter.

Panting was heard amongst the two men in the heavy downpour of the night on the server. As one of the only available prison guards, Sapnap was summoned to an emergency prison escape. It was the thing he had feared the most - against all odds, his former best friend, Dream had escaped Pandora's Vault with the help of his fellow companion, Enderwalk, who was lingering somewhere around the server, hiding.

After what seemed like forever, the dark haired boy had finally caught up to the escapee, reaching for his sword, ready to attack but he knew Dream wasn't going to go down without a fight of his own.

The blonde reached for his weapon, an enchanted Netherite sword Enderwalk had so kindly given him, preparing to take his best friend on. He wasn't looking forward to the outcome of this fight, as he knew one of them would die tonight.

Netherite clashed against Netherite, igniting sparks as the duel between the two men began. Both were eager, desperate to finally finish this nightmare once and for all.

''I told you not to try and pull shit like this,'' Sapnap growled, swinging at Dream, who effectively blocked the attack with his shield.

''Yeah? And who am I to listen to you?'' Dream sneered, meeting the younger's sword with his own.

''You were my best friend, man!'' The dark haired boy yelled.

''I don't even recognize you anymore. What the hell happened to you?!'' He continued, breaking free from Dream's sword.

The blonde growled, bracing for another attack. His weapon got through Sapnap's defense but bounced off his armor harmlessly. The younger managed to block another strong attack that was coming straight for his head before gaining the strength to catch Dream off guard, knocking him to the ground.

''Look at what you've done! To me, to George, to everybody on this God forsaken server! It's time you face it. It's time you admit your mistakes, Dream and I won't let you go off that easy.'' He lifted the tip of the blade against the blonde's throat, whose eyes now widened as he surrendered under Sapnap's mercy.

''So, that's it? You're just gonna kill me?'' Dream asked, voice rough with pain as reality finally sunk deep into his skin.

''I told you I was going to do it during my visit...'' Sapnap said with a shaky voice.

The younger of the two raised his sword, ready to deliver the final hit. The hit that would end Dream's life and put a stop to all of this... but he... couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to kill his best friend, his brother, whom he had known since they were in diapers. He couldn't bring himself to kill the person, whom he had gotten in the most trouble with when they were kids, the person that always stood by his side and the person he still trusted the most out of anyone he knew. Tears he didn't realize were building up in his eyes, spilled down his flushed cheeks and a shaky exhale left his aching throat as he lowered his weapon.

''Why? Eveyone hates me, you hate me too! Why won't you just kill me?!'' Dream's voice ripped through the agonizing silence.

The younger couldn't bear the sight of his older friend like this any longer -

''Because by killing you, I would be giving up on any kind of friendship we have left... and I can't bring myself to do that.'' He spoke, turning away from his friend to stare blankly into the dark Oak woods before him.


	7. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You would be surprised at how much mothers are ready to forgive...  
> \- Dream and Captain Puffy -> Dream SMP lore  
> Written on: 04/03/21

Puffy always carried a soft spot for Dream ever since he decided to innocently follow her around the server one day, while she was doing some ordinary stuff. She fondly remembers referring to him as her ''Dreamling,'' as she was considered a mother figure to him. Once Dream had finally served his sentence and was freed from Pandora's Vault, Puffy decided to officially adopt him as her own.

''Mom...?'' Dream mumbled quietly behind her, while she was taking care of the flowers in front of the community house she had rebuilt.

Just like he used to, the blonde has been following his adoptive mom around for an entire day, quietly enjoying the warm weather in her company. Turning around, she saw her son offering her a white rose as a peace offering. The half sheep accepted it, smiling widely as her heart swelled at the kind gesture.

''Thank you, sweetheart.'' She ruffled his messy hair, making him scrunch his face in return.

Sighing, she looked forward at the community house, memories of it being blown up rushing through her mind. Puffy was a believer that no one was truly born evil and she hoped Dream has changed for his good. The half sheep loved him dearly but she couldn't let herself forget his past actions, nor was she ready to forgive him completely just yet.

''Are you still homeless? We could make you a house.'' She turned to him again with a hint of sadness present in her voice.

For the first time, the blonde made eye contact with her, nodding enthusiastically in reply to her suggestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I love writing angst, I figured I could write something sweet instead of what I usually write this time around. Hope you enjoyed it!  
> (Also, I am aware that white roses don't exist in Minecraft. It was purely just for the sake of better wording in the story lol).


	8. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade confronts an alleged traitor but is met with a different kind of surprise instead...  
> \- Technoblade, Ranboo, and Tubbo -> Dream SMP lore  
> Inspired by @ polkahdotti on Tik Tok!  
> Written on: 13/03/21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is NOT shipping Tubbo and Ranboo in any way. They canonically got married on the Dream SMP, the marriage is mentioned but not described in depth.

Ranboo was growing more nervous with every step the members of the Syndicate made towards Snowchester on their second trip to the snowy lands founded not too long ago. Technoblade wasn't convinced by Tubbo last time, so he wanted to investigate it further, preferably when the younger blonde wouldn't be there and they would be able to look around in peace without the leader closely watching their every step.

Opening a chest in what Technoblade thought was Tubbo's house, he saw a book with a marriage document in it. Curiosity getting the best of him, the pink haired man proceeded snooping through the document, which led him to find exactly who the newlywed couple was. With anger pooling in his stomach, the pig man stomped outside towards the half Enderman, shoving the book in his hands. In a burning rage, Technoblade pushed Ranboo into the first house closest to the two men, making the half Enderman drop the book in the process.

''Whoa, dude easy!'' The taller man of the two started before he was cut off -

''You're married to the leader of Snowchester?! What the hell, Ranboo! How could you betray me like that?!'' Techno yelled, grabbing the half Enderman by the collar.

''It's not that simple! I swear, I'm not betraying you! You have to believe me...'' the red and green eyed giant stumbled over his words, feeling deeply intimidated by who he thought was his companion.

When he saw the pink haired man narrow his eyes in anger, he quickly continued -

''I- I have something here that I want to protect...''

''Protect? Protect?! What could you possibly have here to protect?!'' Technoblade yelled in rage, shoving Ranboo into the wooden wall behind them, which knocked the wind out of the red and green eyed giant's lungs.

''Huh?! What is here that you would need-''

The door facing Technoblade's back slowly opened with a loud creak, cutting him off. The pig man turned around, spotting a small figure standing in the doorway, trembling in fear.

''- to protect...'' he finished his sentence, looking at a baby Pigman, holding a plastic replica of a golden sword the adult Pigmen usually carried around.

''I- I heard yelling...'' the little boy squeaked, tears streaming down his cheeks.

''It's okay, Michael. You're okay, dad is here.'' Ranboo reassured the baby boy, making Technoblade turn to him with a look of confusion.

''Now why don't you unhand me in front of my son.'' The giant growled, looking at the older man, blood boiling with anger as his son had to witness violence brought upon his father.


	9. Update/Introduction Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read, it’s important!

Hello!

This is just going to be a short little update on what has been going on in my personal life because some of it is relevant to this work.

I recently came out as trans (ftm) and my name is Lan, so I will start going by that instead of Skye and my username will also be changed to something that will include my name in it. My pronouns are he/they if you’re wondering!

I’m bisexual, which means that I am mlm (more specifically nblm). In my original Introduction chapter, I said I wasn’t comfortable with writing and portraying mlm relationships and everything regarding that in fear of fetishizing them because that would never be my intention. This might change over time, so if I do write mlm smut or anything suggestive, please do keep in mind that I am mlm.

Everything else I’ve written in my original Introduction chapter still applies.

I also want to thank you for reading my work and leaving Kudos on it, I appreciate it more than you know. <3


End file.
